The present invention generally relates to disposable, biodegradable items and more specifically to disposable items made from bioplastic resins.
Environment and sustainability have become increasingly important factors in the design and specification of medical items and their safe disposal after use. Due to higher social responsibility and environmental concerns, corporations are being driven to produce more sustainable and environmentally safe products through government regulations, by institutional investors, and through consumer demand.
Bioplastic resins include Polylactic acid (PLA), cellulose based PH, polybutylene adipate terephthalate (PBT) and polycaprolate (PCL), from corn and cellulose; green polyethylene, (GPE) and green polyethylene terephthalate (GPET also known as GPETE) from sugarcane; and Poly3-hydoxybutrate-3-hydroxyhexxanate (PHBH) from a fermentation process using glucose and propionic acid as the carbon source for Alcaligenes eutrophus. PHA polyhydroxyalkanoate) is derived by plant fermentation. Poly L lactide (PLLA) and poly D lactide (PDLA) are forms or homo-polymers of PLA. PLA, PDLA, and PLLA are especially compostable and can be degraded to make eco-friendly compost or humus. Bioplastic resins include PLA, PHA, PCL, PH, PBT, GPE, GPET, PHBH, PDLA, and PLLA.
Bioplastic resins may have advantages over plastic and glass. Bioplastic has a smaller carbon footprint than plastic or glass, and also uses less energy to form an article like a biodegradable medical device. Bioplastics are biodegradable in an industrial composting unit. Bioplastic resins are from a plant source, and when plants are grown they absorb carbon dioxide, thus decreasing carbon dioxide in the atmosphere. These advantages, namely small carbon foot prints, absorbing carbon dioxide and using less energy, are up-stream advantages and the biodegradable and compostable advantages are downstream advantages. Plastic and glass disposable items have a higher carbon footprint than items made of other materials. Plastic and glass items enter the waste stream when they are disposed of, and may need incineration a process that causes release of hydrocarbons and toxins into the atmosphere and creates fly ash that ends up in landfills.
Items made from bioplastic resin such as PLA, PHA, PH, PCL PCH are all biodegradable. Compostable items may be sterilized and then shredded and composted. PLA derived polymers namely PLLA and PDLA offer higher heat distortion properties can also be used. This will allows them to be diverted from land field. Some bio resins, such as GPE and GPET, may be made from plant sources even thought they might not be fully biodegradable or compostable.
A vaginal speculum is a diagnostic instrument for dilating the opening of the vaginal cavity in order that the interior may be more easily visible for observation.
A specimen container is commonly used to collect urine, faces, human body tissue or biopsy tissue.
A urinal is commonly used in health care facilities to safely collect, temporarily store and dispose of urine form patients.
It would be desirable to provide bioplastic or compostable devices such as vaginal speculums, specimen containers, measuring cups, urinals, and medical bands.